Children of the Goddess
by StriderHiryuZero
Summary: Short stories set in the world of "Fire Emblem: Three Houses", these stories delve into three different characters to explore them a bit further.


**Author's Notes**:

-This is a set of self-contained short stories, only very loosely related. There will be three in total as of right now, and they will be posted when they are finished.

-There are MASSIVE spoilers ensuing about the story of "Fire Emblem: Three Houses" so if you have not played up to Chapter 11 on any route, there are story spoilers up till that point.

-There are MASSIVE spoilers about Flayn, Seteth and Rhea. So if you do not know enough about them, you may not want to read this.

-Some support conversations are relevant, there will be information tied to those conversations.

Will I ever feel the loving embrace of another?

Not when I look like this.

And yet,

All I want is for someone to look my way.

The same way that Father looked at Mother.

Will I ever...

_Another morning came to Garreg Mach Monastery. Winter's chill swept through the bedroom, making its way under the sheets. My body shivered, waking me to half-consciousness. _

Father must have opened the door to let the day greet me. No matter how much I bundle up, the Guardian Moon's biting wind rouses me every morning. Here it comes.

"Good morning, Flayn."

There it is. Father's voice, as rigid as the tides. He never misses a beat. It must be exactly 6:05. Classes don't begin until 8:30. Ugh. Although, I guess the fact that I woke up at all is a miracle. I never want to go through _that_ again.

And yet, something feels different. Were my clothes always this...tight?

"Flayn? Are you awake? Answer me, please."

"Ugh Fath-"

What just...? My voice. I am certain what came out was an octave deeper than my usual pitch. What is going on?

"Flayn? Is something the matter? Are you feeling ill?"

Perhaps. Sure, I had trouble sleeping last night. Who wouldn't? It was only yesterday that the professor's hair and eyes changed color all of the sudden. What was more shocking, however, was how he cut through space with his sword. On top of that, he was fast asleep even when we got him back to the monastery. And then, it happened. Just after he collapsed, I offered my hand to heal him. When my hand made contact with his forehead, a shock wave pulsed through my body. I felt numb for an hour after that. Under those conditions, surely it makes sense that I would be a _little_ restless, right?

But what is happening to me now? I'd better open my eyes. I don't want Father to get cross.

_I opened my eyes to greet the world once more._

Father is standing in the exact spot that he always does at this time. **Yawn** Hmm? My feet just touched the edge of the bed when I stretched out. He's staring at me strangely too. What is going on?

_My morbid curiosity took over before I had any more time to process. As I tossed the covers aside, we were both exposed to a new sight. My verdant cotton pants were ripped, and in the worst spot imaginable. My favorite pants, with drawings of various fish on them, ruined. My matching shirt had also come undone, like some comic book character. My delicacies were in full view of my father. In an instant, he turned, tripping over a book on the floor. His face planted and made its mark on the door, splintering the wood a little. _

I don't understand. My legs...they're much longer. My chest has grown a few sizes.

"Father, are you okay?"

_My voice had indeed dropped in tone. I sounded much more mature than before. Father stood up, averting his gaze from me while he brushed his clothes and rubbed his forehead. _

"Flayn! What on earth happened?!"

"I don't know. I wasn't like this last night."

"For the love of the goddess. Cover yourself better!"

_I quickly looked around before deciding to wrap myself in my sheets. They were still warm and comforting._

"I'm taller and it's like I'm older."

"Hmm...I wonder if this has anything to do with what happened yesterday."

There he goes. Right back into his calculating demeanor. It takes a lot to shake him to such a degree. I like seeing that side of him more. But I didn't want it to happen like this! How embarrassing!

"I will go fetch a larger uniform. I must also inform Lady Rhea about this. Perhaps she will know more about what's happening to you. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to stand up so I can see how tall you've gotten."

I guess I can do that much. I can just turn around. Hopefully nothing behind me is ripped.

"Incredible. From what I can tell, you seem to be about as tall as Marianne, Ignatz or Ingrid. I am sure we can find something that fits."

"Fa...Brother. This is wonderful!"

"Flayn, this is serious. We have no idea what the students may think."

_He left in a huff. Perhaps this was a troubling matter. What if my whole cover was blown? The Death Knight's mask flashed in my mind as if to remind me of the curse I bear. _

This could intensify their pursuit of me. But dread is not at the forefront. Perhaps with this new body, I can be seen as a woman, rather than a little girl.

_Seteth procured a new uniform for me. Luckily, there were spares made for this very reason. Many in the officer's academy are nearing adulthood and it's not uncommon for a change in size. This one fit nicely. I was brought into Father's office with Aunt Rhea. Father sat with his hands folded, trembling ever so slightly. Rhea maintained the stately and serene aura that she always wears like armor._

"Flayn, you look even more like your mother." Rhea said with a smile.

"Aunt Rhea, what is happening to me?"

Father interrupted sternly. "Don't call her that, Flayn. We don't know who may be listening."

"Sorry."

Rhea spoke up again. "Seteth told me about what happened yesterday. I suspect that this is the power of Sothis at work."

"The progenitor god..."

"The professor has been given a great power, and I believe some of that power came to you. Because of who you are, I believe the progenitor god restored the power that you lost as a result of..."

"Of the battle against Nemesis?" I said quietly.

It's true. When I woke up from my endless sleep, I had only a fraction of the power I once possessed. Strangely, I feel that power returning. I'm stronger than I was yesterday.

"You were supposed to have matured by now, and maybe now we know why you haven't." Seteth chimed in.

"I see." I said. "Now it seems I have fully matured."

_Rhea put her hands on my shoulders and looked me over. She was still taller and larger than me, but the gap was not as wide. She took a few seconds to scan me before speaking again._

"Be cautious, Flayn. People are sure to ask. Tell them that I am looking into it."

"Yes, Lady Rhea."

That could have gone worse. They didn't try to send me away, and that's all I care about. I can't leave the monastery. I can't be alone. Not after everything that's happened.

_I arrived for class at 8:25, five minutes before the start. Leonie, Lysithea and Ignatz always make it before I do. Today was no different. I always wonder how early they get here. They didn't even notice me enter and I took a seat in the back of the classroom. Claude came in just after I sat down, his arms resting on the back of his head as he whistled a jovial tune. Marianne was only a few paces behind him as she sat a few seats to the left of me. Lorenz makes it a point to show up exactly three minutes before the appointed time. Raphael scrambles into the room at 8:29 every day. Lastly, there's Hilda. She's always late. Every single day. Without fail. The only difference today is that the professor had not shown up._

_Everyone looked around at each other. It was 8:32 and Hilda just walked in._

"Heeeyyy guys! Where's the professor?" She yelled from the back of the classroom.

"That's strange. Teach is always here on time." Claude said.

Ignatz chimed in. "I wonder if he isn't feeling well after yesterday?"

Lysithea looked at me. "Flayn, you tried to heal him. Do you know-"

_She stopped her thought and continued to stare. Her head cocked to one side like a curious dog._

"Flayn? You look...different. You look older."

Well, that didn't last long. Of course Lysithea would be the first to notice. I was the only one in the class that looked younger than her. Oh goddess. Now Claude is looking at me. He has been on to me for a while. If anyone is likely to find out the truth, it's him. Ignatz...he's just staring at me. I think he's smitten. Father warned me about overly nice guys. One moment they are at your beck and call and then suddenly you find yourself chained up in their basement. No thanks. I already got kidnapped once in the past few months. Marianne is just smiling at me. She's just so precious.

_Hilda approached my desk and looked me over in surprise. She spoke up with that bare-bones filter of hers._

"Wow, Flayn! You look great! Look how big you got!"

"Um...it is nothing! Hehe!"

My face is definitely red right now. Yep. I'm breaking out into a sweat, and it's extremely cold around here. Great, now everyone is swarming around me. I guess I have no choice.

_I stood up, unable to take the smothering atmosphere. It was as Father surmised. Comparing myself to Marianne and Ignatz, I figured I was about 165cm. Lysithea looked at me begrudgingly. I felt bad for her. Maybe one day she'll grow too. _

_A voice rang out among the noise directed towards me. Everyone stopped and turned to see Professor Manuela just inside the door. Her hair was disheveled and there were clear bags under her eyes. _

"I'm sorry. We decided to cancel classes today. Enjoy your day off! I know I will."

Does this mean the professor is still not awake? The thought worries me. What if he doesn't wake up? What if he suffers the same fate that I did?! No, I cannot think that way!

_At that moment, Raphael forced his way to the front of the crowd, facing me directly with his gargantuan frame._

"Flayn! You did it! It looks like all your muscles got bigger!"

Oh, Raphael. Such a pure soul. Of everyone in the Golden Deer House, he is secretly my favorite.

"Yes, Raphael! It's all thanks to your training!" I retorted gleefully.

"C'mon, Flayn. Let's hear your war shout now. I bet it's way stronger now."

"W-well, maybe not here, Raphael."

"All of you, back up!" Lorenz's commanding voice filled the chamber. "It is not right for a lady to be cornered by so many people. Show some class, will you?"

Lorenz? HE's coming to my rescue? This is unexpected.

"Clearly, my lady, you need someone with a status such as myself to escort you away from these brutes."

I should have expected that.

_Lorenz approached me and attempted to take my hand. In a matter of a second, Leonie tossed him aside with one arm, sending him toppling over a desk. This somehow caused them to start arguing among themselves. I took that opportunity to slip out unnoticed. _

**Sigh** That was close. I nearly got caught up in that mayhem. What is my next move? If all the classes got canceled, then the others will be around. More than anything, I want to go find Dimitri, Felix or maybe Ferdinand. I suppose I could go with Sylvain. Although, once again, I am reminded of something Father told me. Something about STDs and that Sylvain probably has them. I don't know what that means, but it sounds dangerous.

_I went to the Blue Lions' classroom first, hoping that there would be some stragglers. When I saw that it was vacant, I turned to leave. A foreboding figure blocked my exit. Claude must have noticed what I was doing and followed me._

"Well well. Hiding from me, are you?"

"Oh, Claude. Good morning. I wanted to see if Dimitri had seen the professor."

"Mmhmm. Something is definitely up. What could it be?"

"Lady Rhea is looking into it. I spoke to her this morning before class."

"Things have gotten weirder around here. First, Teach's hair changes and then you grow and age significantly in less than a day. Do you know something?"

"N-n-no. Why would I?"

Claude, you knew I didn't want to talk to you. You're too clever. I can try to bribe his silence. I wonder if he'll take the bait. But, being this close to him, he does smell nice. I've always thought he was handsome, but he looks even better right now.

Claude broke the few seconds of silence. "Well, I'll keep snooping till I find what I need. See you later, Flayn." **Wink**

"Yes. Good day."

**Huff** This day has become decidedly heart-racing in more ways than one. Let's see. I bet I can find Felix easily. He should be at the training grounds.

_On my way to the training grounds, Caspar stopped me. I wish I had a way to fast travel wherever I wanted in the monastery!_

"Hey! No fair! How did you grow before me?!"

"Oh...hello, Caspar. I don't know."

"I bet you got super strong to grow that much. We're going to have to fight now!"

"I don't think that is the best course of action!"

_By the time my sentence had finished, he had already come running for me. Instinctively, I kicked haphazardly. Caspar couldn't get close enough to punch me before I landed a decisive boot to the head. He sat on the ground, bamboozled. _

"I'm not giving up yet!"

_He rushed me once more. This time, I was less forgiving. _

**Nosferatu**

_His life energy was drained, along with his ego and fighting spirit. The power of my attacked surprised me as well. It was at the caliber that I had before the battle against Nemesis. But worse for Caspar, it seemed to do three times more damage than usual. I've seen it happen before. I think they call it a critical. _

"Oh, Caspar! I must apologize profusely! Allow me to heal you with my magic!"

That's not good. I hope I didn't kill him!

**Heal**

Oh thank Sothis! He fell unconscious, but he will be okay. Time to go meet my wonderful prince!

_Sure enough, I found Felix in the training grounds. The sweat from his brow made his face glisten in the sunlight. His movements were as precise as they were beautiful. His face turned towards me and his eyes met mine. It was as if fate had brought us together in this moment. Yes, nothing was going to get in my way now._

"Go away. You're distracting me."

"But, Felix!"

"I'm not chopping anymore wood."

"It is not chopping that I wish. I have a more intimate request of you."

"What does that mean? Hey, wait. You look older."

"You're just now realizing? Anyway, Felix..."

"If it's something intimate, you should ask Sylvain. I'm busy."

Felix, why? I'm right here. Are you really so intent on training that you ignore a beautiful woman right before you? Perhaps it was never about my appearance after all. Have I been looking at this the wrong way? No, I refuse to believe it. Not until I have at least tried once more.

_In my mind, there was one ray of hope yet. The picturesque prince, perfectly pristine in so many ways. The only man who has complimented my cooking. I sauntered across the officer's academy field. The stares were present, but I didn't care anymore. I cut through the reception hall and into the knight's hall. There he was, the proud lion prince, impaling a training dummy. Chef Dedue trailed only a few meters behind him, standing guard. _

I know exactly what I should de-do here.

**Giggle** "Good morning, Chef Dedue!"

_His eyes darted to mine in an instant. His icy facade melted for just an instant before refreezing. _

"Good morning, Flayn."

I like him; don't get me wrong. But you know, there is such a thing as too big. It's the same reason why I don't think it would work with Raphael. That aside, if I keep talking, Dimitri is sure to realize that my voice is different and turn my way. That's when I lay on the charm. He has already complimented my cooking. I cannot fail this time!

"Is it your turn to cook today, Chef Dedue? I cannot wait until I have the pleasure of tasting your cooking again!"

"Oh. No, my turn is in a few days."

"Oh, I see. I have been working on my knife skills just as you instructed. Prince Dimitri has already liked my cooking!"

"Hmm..."

Don't hmm me. Continue the conversation, Dedue! And yet, I mentioned his name and he has not yet acknowledged me. Oh? I think he is taking a break. Now is my time to strike!

"Masterful work, Your Highness!" I shouted from across the room.

"Hmm? Oh, Flayn. Good morning. You look well today."

I look well? I have never looked better in my life, Dimitri! Let me get closer. That's it. He has to see me up close.

"I'm glad you noticed. I am markedly different than I was, no?"

"Yes. It's a relief that you are doing so much better. When we rescued you from Jeritza, I wasn't sure how you would take that kind of trauma."

"You...were worried about me?"

That's it. He's just too perfect. Now is the time.

"Do you think...we could talk alone for a second?"

"Of course, Flayn. Dedue, do you mind catching up with me later? We can train after lunch."

"Yes, Your Highness"

I took him by the hand behind the stables. No one was watching.

"Dimitri, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, ask me anything."

"Do you..." Sheepishly, I had to force the rest out. "Do you like me?"

"Why yes, Flayn. What is there to dislike about you? You are kind and thoughtful. You put other's needs over your own on the battlefield. You are easy to get along with. I haven't heard a bad word about you."

_My hands trembled and so I folded them together to hide it. My heart was thumping so loud, I thought he might be able to hear it. For all I have been through in my lifetime, this was new to me._

Alright. Here goes nothing, Cethlean.

"Dimitri, I want you to take me. Right now."

"Hmm? Take you where?"

"You know..."

"I'm sorry. I don't follow."

No. No no NO! He's making me say it outright. Or is it that he just doesn't get it?

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I am sorry. I just realized the time. Sorry for dragging you out here."

"Oh, it was no trouble, Flayn."

Damn. I just couldn't do it.

_I walked away, my head hung and feet dragging. Clearly, there was something more to this that can't be quantified. Numbers are simple. They can be counted and formed into identifiable patterns. People are complex. They aren't as simple as data on a piece of parchment. What was I lacking? Just as these thoughts wracked my brain, another voice called out to me. It came from the entrance hall. I turned to see my caller._

"Oh. Hello, Sylvain." I said with little effort.

"You look down. Would you like a cup of tea?"

_His tone was different than usual. Usually, Sylvain greets me with a certain energy. This time, he matched my own energy. Maybe the rumors about him aren't all true. _

I did promise to get to know the real him, and I meant it.

"Thank you, Sylvain. I would love a cup of tea." I quickly retorted, bringing my tone back to neutral.

_He brought me to the dining hall while he prepared a pot of berry tea. I saw Ferdinand pass by, although he seemed intent on simply taking a shortcut to get to the docks. _

Ah yes, Ferdinand von Aegir. It's practically impossible to forget his full name. Many of the Black Eagle students poke fun at him by simply reciting "I am Ferdinand von Aegir" over and over. Apparently it's because he announces himself in battle all the time. I could chase after him, but I have just about given up on this shallow goal of mine.

"Here you are, Flayn. The tea is done."

"Thank you, Sylvain. **Sip** Ooh, this is delicious."

"Please, tell me what's troubling you. I'm a good listener."

"I am not sure I wish to discuss it."

"Oh, well, I kind of overheard some of it."

"You what?!"

No...no no no. How much did you hear?! Oh goddess, my face must be red as salmon!

"Sorry. I know your conversation with the prince was supposed to be private, but I heard it anyway."

"When did you start listening?"

"The first thing I heard was the juicy part." He said, winking at me.

Yep, now I'm _definitely_ red in the face!

"Hey, I get it. You just wanted some one-on-one time with the prince. He really is oblivious. I've been trying to loosen him up for some time now."

"I see. So it wasn't me then."

"Of course not, Flayn!"

"What about Felix? He had no interest either."

"If I had to put a label on him, I'd say he's sword-sexual. If you want his attention, you'll have to hold your own in a fight. Oh, one exception. I think he has a secret love for singing. Don't tell him I said that, though."

"Oh. That does make sense. Thank you, Sylvain."

"I gotta say, you do look very beautiful today. Is it me, or do you look older now?"

"It is not you. Something has happened and Lady Rhea is investigating it."

"You need a guy who is willing to appreciate you for all of your charms. Not just someone who suddenly likes you because you grew a little."

"I suppose you are correct. I just wanted to try."

"I understand. If you still want, I have nothing going on tonight."

"That reminds me, Sylvain. I have a curiosity that needs sated."

"Now you're speaking my language!"

"What are STDs and do you have any?"

_Immediately, Sylvain had a spit take. The contents of tea now coated the wall behind my left shoulder._

"Where did you hear that term?"

"Why? Is that bad? I'm sorry if I dug up a sore subject."

"No, I don't have anything like that. Sorry, but Seteth would **murder** me if he found out I was talking to you about that."

"I see. I will coax the answer out of him myself, then. By the way, have you heard anything about the professor?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought I heard professor Manuela say that he might never wake up."

"No, that cannot be!"

"Flayn?"

_Without thinking, I stood up and raced out the door._ _I sprinted towards the dormitory as fast as my legs could carry me._

No. I do not accept this outcome! What if it is my fault that he's like that? What if our interaction yesterday caused it? I won't be able to live with myself! The professor; he has been so kind to me. Because of him, I was able to laugh and learn. I can truly enjoy my time here at Garreg Mach! He is...special to me. I refuse to lose him! I refuse to let him go through the pain that I once had!

_I discarded all manners as I reached his room. I opened the door and barreled in, nearly bumping into a figure standing just inside the room. _

**Huff** "I'm so sorry! I just-"

_My eyes drifted upwards as I caught my breath. There he was, standing before me, with a gentle smile across his face. Eyes and hair as mint green as they were yesterday. His relaxed and yet ready stance was as unwavering as ever. His arms, crossed. Without a word, I pounced on him, bringing him into a tight embrace._

"Byleth, I..."

"I'm alright, Flayn. Thank you."

_His silky voice nearly brought me to tears in that moment. I let go after a few moments. He scanned me up and down, clearly noticing the difference._

"Professor, I heard that you might never wake up. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I woke up just a few minutes ago. Actually, I came to just for a few seconds before. I heard singing. That's all I remember."

"What a relief."

"It seems I'm not the only one who changed."

"Yes. And it was all thanks to you."

_He caressed his chin with one hand, going into his usual contemplative state. He seemed normal. I could tell it was still the same professor in there. Likewise, I was still the same Cethlean inside this body. _

It is not even midday, yet I am positively exhausted. I should lie down. But wait, what is this?

"Um...something smells like fish. Professor, were you eating in here a moment ago?"

"Huh? I don't..."

He's not looking at me directly. He's hiding something. Wait, what is that? I just saw something move on his bed. Is someone else here?

"Who is that in your bed?"

"Flayn..."

"I recognize that hair. Is that Professor Manuela?!"

"She was at my side all night, or so she said. I wanted to let her sleep."

That makes sense. She IS the nurse here. But that doesn't explain the smell. I cannot explain it, but it is somewhat appetizing. I will have to procure some fish later today for sure.

"Ah, professor. I'm glad to see you awake." A familiar voice called out behind me.

"Hello, Seteth. I just came to consciousness a few minutes ago."

"Excellent. Please take it easy today. Classes begin again tomorrow. You should speak to Lady Rhea at some point today.

"Understood."

"Oh, this is perfect. Flayn, I have been looking for you. Come with me, please."

"Yes, Brother. Goodbye, professor!"

_Father shut the door behind me as we both left the room. We began to walk towards the northern entrance to the reception hall, where the stairs to the second room are._

"Flayn, was that Professor Manuela in there?"

"I think so, Brother."

I know that look of resentment. Those furrowed eyebrows, the quivering lip and that crinkled nose. Usually, that look is reserved for me. At least I am not its target this time. Or so I hope.

_He took me back to his office. He sat down and let out a sigh._

"I heard you've been causing quite the stir today."

"Oh?"

"You've been fraternizing with the male students, haven't you?"

"What if I have?"

"I'm not mad. Please, just be honest with me."

"Yes. It is true."

"I also heard that you gave Caspar quite the beating."

"I am afraid that is accurate as well."

"Talk to me, Flayn. I want to hear how you feel."

This can't be real. This is not how any of our talks go. Usually he wastes no time chastising me without any thought. What is it I am sensing from his words? Is it sadness? Or something else?

"I thought that if I could just...you know...I could find someone just like how you found Mother."

"I see."

"Before, no one looked at me as a woman. To them, I was just a child. I thought maybe now, I could know what it was like to be seen as a woman."

"Flayn, you don't need someone else to tell you that you're a woman. You are strong, just like your mother. You don't need to find your worth in someone else. That said, I understand how you feel."

"You really think that way of me?"

"I do. One day, someone will look at you that way and it will be for the right reasons. You do not need to rush it."

"Is that how it was for you and Mother?"

"Yes. It's not something that can be easily explained. You will know it when it hits you."

"I think I understand."

"Thank you."

Father stood up and beckoned me into his arms. With a tear in my eye, I quickly scrambled to him and let him cradle me as he used to.

"As for what happened with Caspar...I think we can call it a teaching moment for him. I'm proud of you for defeating him."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry."

_Without another word, he kissed my forehead and I buried my head into his chest._

_Your words to me that day still echo in my mind, Father. No matter how many ages my life spans, no matter what my body looks like, I am still just me. Saint Cethlean. What truly matters is having people around you that can look past the veil and see you for who you really are. _

_That's what it means to be human._


End file.
